Avatar: The Journals of Xai Bau
by MetaLord395
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the history of the Red Lotus is? Or how its founder, Xai Bau, became one of the most feared men of all time? Join Xai Bau as he chronicles the tragedy, betrayal, and loss that marked his ascension to the leader of one of the most feared organizations in the Avatar world. Rated K-plus for possibly intense moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, lovelies! I am back, and with a new story to tell. One of my fellow Avatar fans, Brian K., thought it would be neat if there was a fanfic chronicling the backstory for the Red Lotus and its founder, Xai Bau. I thought so too, and thus the following story, a few years in the making, was born. Now sit back, relax, and have a cup of tea ready as you enjoy …**

 **THE JOURNALS OF XAI BAU**

Entry 0 (Prologue)

My life draws near to the brink of death. The cool breeze crawls through the bars of this cell, chilling the skin that still clung to my bones. I am trapped in a metal box with my aspirations left unfinished. The seeds of the Red Lotus have drifted away and I am left here unsure when the petals will bloom again. As I count the stars and watch the sun and moon dance across the black sky, my mind runs rampant with thoughts of the past and future, not knowing if time is ever set in stone. Though I am approaching my dreadful fate, I still persevere. I may die, but ideas can never rot away.

For you, reader, you have earned a special treat. For this journal has surely sparked your curiosity at the first sight of its peculiar markings and intricate lettering. As you continue on, you will witness a different light that you are probably not familiar with. For this light will release you from the shackles that have binded your arms for decades. I, Xai Bau, am the light. And through me, you shall see the world differently as I have taught all my countless students. You, reader, shall be a lotus, waiting to blossom with enlightenment. And as I begin my tale, you will know my story...the life of Xai Bau.

Entry 1

Many decades ago, I was born in Shu Jing, a calm and welcoming town situated on one of the eastern islands of the Fire Nation. My parents were very loving and supportive and enjoyed my creative endeavors. I started as a landscape artist, skilled in using precise strokes and delicate movements to re-imagine the scenery. I thrived to make the best portraits I could of the magnificent waterfalls and breathtaking mountains that surrounded the town. I prided myself in my work, knowing that painting could take me to the farthest ends of the globe with every flick of the brush. My artworks soon sprouted like wildfire all over Shu Jing. Many even considered my paintings to rival those of Master Piandao, the Swordmaster who lived in the mansion overlooking Shu Jing. Needless to say I was doing very well for myself at an early age.

As I was the only child in my family, I became the heir to our family name. I was enjoying the pleasures of life, not knowing that it would end real soon. As I became of age, my parents were drafted into the Hundred Year War. The Earth Kingdom was pushing back and the Fire Nation needed more troops on the frontlines. Thus, my father and mother were selected by the town and were transported off to help fight the earthbenders. Needless to say my parents never returned to their peaceful lives in Shu Jing. And no one knows what had happened to them since. They simply vanished.

Although I was devastated, it only drove my passion for art to new levels and I strived to make a legacy for my family's name. At first, it was going well for me. But then, I realized how vulnerable I was. One calm spring morning, a band of thugs happened to pass by when I was painting. They looked at me and loomed over my shoulder to see what I was doing. "Hey, you missed a spot," one of the thugs exclaimed. I turned around to see the leader of the group, an ugly fat slob who had no care for personal hygiene. I nicknamed him "Hog Monkey" since he smelled and looked like one. Hog Monkey then dumped a cup of paint on my head. They laughed as my face was drenched in blue paint. I glanced as one of the other thugs took the painting I worked on for hours and tore it in half, leaving it for scrap. They knew I was weak and unable to defend myself from this pack of wolves. Although I am not a firebender like my mother or persuasive like my father, I was no coward. I confronted those low life thieves and threw my fists at them, starting with Hog Monkey. Even though I knew I stood no chance against four bulky men with muscles from head to toe, I held my ground and fought anyways. They beat me inches from death, laughing as they did it and left me in a pool of dirt and blood when they were done. Although I was in unbelievable pain and couldn't move, I still had the fire within me to fight. I wanted to end them. I wanted to make them suffer.

Then, I heard a clatter. Two sandals touching the ground. My eyes glanced at a hooded figure approaching my wounded and pathetic body. He grabbed me around the chest and laid me on his shoulder. I didn't know who this stranger was. Alarmed, I tried yelling for help but no words came out.

That is when everything went dim for me. Silence. Darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes a bit and the same hooded man was standing on my left, slowly pouring a cup of warm tea into my mouth. Its aroma filled my nose with a light and pleasant scent as I took a few sips. The soothing herbs relieved some of the pain in my back. But I was still weak. I wanted to ask who he was. But when I tried to open my mouth, he suddenly began speaking to me in a soft voice.

"You are safe now, Xai Bau. There is no need to ask any questions right now. Just rest."

How did he know my name? Who is he? Why did he rescue me? I had so many questions running through my head but couldn't utter a single word, for I was too exhausted. He uncovered his hood to reveal a bearded man, not too old but his gray eyes shined with wisdom. "Rest now," he exclaimed. He then blew the candles out and I was in darkness again.

It felt like forever being in the black void. I didn't feel the passing of time at all. It was only calm and silent. And then I felt warmth coming from my chest. I opened my eyes. It was the sun shining through the windows. I can hear the sounds of chipmunk birds making their morning cry. The man still sat beside me, smiling. How long has he been there?

"Feeling better?" he said calmly.

I scratched my forehead. I felt the bandages covering some of the bruises on my face. I looked at this man in the eyes and murmured a simple question, "who are you?".

"I am Master Piandao. You might have heard of me from somewhere."

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, all of Shu Jing has been talking about you. I would love to have some of your paintings to decorate my home. They're truly masterpieces."

He happened to have one of my paintings in his hands. I remembered it was ripped in half yesterday, but now, it's whole again. He held it out in his hands and marveled at its detail and complexity.

"Your brushstrokes are calm and precise. They show both elegance and strength. This painting is a beautiful representation of the waterfalls outside of Shu Jing. Simply amazing."

I replied, "You can keep it for free, Master. A gift."

"Marvelous. I'll be sure to hang it in my home somewhere," he answered.

I was amazed. Even Master Piandao loved my paintings! Though since I have recovered, I know it's time for me to head back to town. I quickly got out of bed and grabbed my pouch lying next to me.

"Well, thank you Master for all the care you've given me."

I then proceeded to grab some of my artworks that were wrapped up in scrolls on top of a nearby table.

"But I have to return and continue selling my art. It is the only way I can make a living."

I started walking out of the room and Piandao suddenly asked, "Come and stay for a bit."

I turned around. "No thanks."

I continued walking forward but he interrupted me after a few steps.

"You can't fight them alone, Xai Bau. I'll be happy to teach you." He persisted.

I was young and my pride grabbed me by the throat. I yelled at him, "I already told you. I will be fine. They won't beat me this time."

He looked at me and sighed. "Suit yourself. Take care." He did a gentle bow behind me. After that, he walked back inside as I headed out the front gate.

The front gate closed behind me and I stood there, thinking about what had just happened.

A voice cried out in the back of my head. Why am I such a coward? Am I ready to pursue something so unknown to me? I became hesitant and nervous. I knew that an opportunity like this was a rare one. I am an artist. I am an artist. I told this to myself so many times. I wasn't made for combat. I wasn't made to hold a weapon. I'm just a peasant in a small town. Yes, I continued affirming that this was my destiny...to become a great artist. But something else drove me to change. Was it the pursuit for revenge on that Hog Monkey? Or was it for a greater goal? Though that answer is lost in the depths of time, one thing is for certain...I was no longer a mere painter. From that point on, I became a warrior, a strategist, and a leader. This was where it all began.

I quickly turned and knocked on the door rapidly with my fists pounding and loud sounds blaring in the air.

"Master Piandao! Wait! Open up!" I shouted profusely.

The door creaked open and he appeared in front of me, curious on what I was about to say.

"I would like to train with you, Master." I said. I quickly bowed my head.

He looked at me blankly and then chuckled a bit.

"I'm glad you changed your mind." he answered. "Follow me. Let's start your training."

I smiled as Piandao led me back into his mansion. He took me to a large room displaying all kinds of weapons from swords to axes to other strange ones that I didn't recognize. The shine on the blades glistened in my eyes. I really wanted to hold one in my hands. "So which one am I getting? I really like that sword over there. Can I train with that? That's a nice axe." I was so excited to try all of these. But, as I reached for a nicely decorated sword in front of me, Piandao slapped my hand away.

"Your weapon is not here, Xai Bau." he told me.

"Then why am I here?" I questioned.

He explained, "Each weapon is unique for a particular user. They all have traits of their own and it is the user that enhances these traits. With the wrong weapon, you might do more harm on yourself than on the person you are fighting with. That is why none of these weapons will work best for you."

I sighed. This was disappointing.

"Then what weapon will work best for me?" I asked.

"There's is only one weapon that fits everyone." He answered, Then, out of nowhere, he lunges at me with a punch that was only an inch from my face. I startled. My eyes closed to brace the impact.

But it never came. I opened one of my eyes ever so slightly, daring to see where his fist was.

"You may open your eyes now," Piandao said.

My eyes opened to see his back turned in front of me.

"To work with weapons, you must first learn how to work without them," Piandao said. "The mind and the body first have to work as one, with neither of them in control of the other. First, you must learn how to flow like water." He pointed to a painting of two koi fish circling around each other on the wall. "Push and pull."

"Push and pull," I repeated.

He nodded. "Just like the tides, when the Moon chooses the waves to push forward, the ocean follows. When the Moon chooses the waves to pull back, the ocean also follows. Your mind is the same thing. It will choose where to go and your body will follow behind it. If your body does not move as one with your mind, then you will never accomplish anything."

I nodded my head even though I had trouble understanding his wisdom.

Piandao then had a request. "Now, do me a favor. I want you to go to one of the waterfalls outside of the town and bring back a nice gray rock under the waterfall. You will see that it's different from all the other rocks under there. Go grab it and give it to me."

What? Why did he want me to get a rock? I thought he was supposed to train me. But I did not question him. I grabbed my pouch and started walking out the door, confident that such a task would be easy. Before I was a good distance away from him, he shouted from the hill, "Be careful on the slopes! They are slippery!" I waved at him and then continued walking towards the edge of the cliff.

I looked downwards to see a beautiful waterfall, elegant in its majestic blue color. Up close, I saw the ripples that flowed down the cliff. I felt the spray of droplets splashing across my face. As much as the view was pleasing, I knew that heading down there would be unpleasant. Off the side of the cliff was a bunch of rock steps and descended down to the back of the waterfall. Seems simple enough. As I took my first few steps, the rock started to slowly tilt. Not good. The side of the cliff was mostly made of mud and dirt. I took another step, watching my feet. I was almost there. Suddenly, the giant rock under my foot fell downwards towards the river below. I quickly jumped back, clinging on to the side of the cliff. Had I stayed longer on that rock, I would have been dead. I told myself, "You can do this. I just need to calm down." The back of the waterfall was right in front of me but what stopped me was a huge gap in between. Can I make the jump? I wasn't too sure about it. Should I turn back? Yes? No.

I thought about what Master Piandao told me a while back. "Push and pull," I repeated. "My mind and body needs to flow like water. Both must work together." If I make the jump, there is no turning back. But learning from Master Piandao, I knew that this is what I needed to accomplish. My heart was racing and I was sweating. Then, I leaped.

It felt like forever. My body floated in the air as if time had stopped. I saw the giant gap and river below me and watched it draw closer towards me. Stop looking down. I turned my head to grab the jagged rocks protruding from the side of the cliff.

I made it. I was hanging on this rock that had saved me from death. I planted my feet on the wall of mud in front of me with my back turned towards the waterfall. Okay, now I needed to find the gray rock.

I turned my eyes to see a small gray rock imbedded in the mud and dirt. I grabbed the rock with one hand with the other still clinging on that protruding rock. It was the size of my head but felt light. I quickly dropped it in my pouch. With both of my hands holding on to the protruding rock, I swung myself towards the rocky steps with ease. I was not afraid anymore. I climbed back up and then trampled on the grass until I was exhausted. I fell flat on the ground, breathing heavily. Then, I heard a whistle in front of me. I lifted my head to see Master Piandao sitting while sipping tea in front of me. He had been watching me the entire time. He blew on the tea before taking a sip.

"Well done, Xai Bau," he said with a calm tone, "now hand me the rock please." I took off my pouch and handed it to him, still tired from the climb. Piandao pulled out the rock and studied it. "What a wonderful looking rock. Never seen anything like it. I'll keep this for now." He helped me to stand up even though I just wanted to stay on the ground to rest a bit.

"You see, Xai Bau," Master Piandao started, "that was a test of character, an exercise to discipline your mind."

"I see," I replied. "What else do you have planned for me?"

"There is an exercise that requires your utmost concentration and will test your ability to multitask," Master Piandao answered, still calmly sipping his tea. "Come, follow me back to the house."

We went to the house. It was still after dark; the dusk sunset still enveloped the landscape in shades of red, orange, yellow and brown. A few crickets chirped, signaling the end of the day. Somewhere in the distance, a lone deer wolf was howling, as if calling for his companions. I could not but help but feel sympathy for the deer wolf, for we were both in the same situation: we were both alone, left to our wits to survive.

Soon we reached Master Piandao's house. Piandao opened the door for me, and I stepped in warily, searching for the equipment for the test that Piandao said he would give me. To my amazement, I did not see anything. For a second, I thought to myself that maybe, just maybe, he was just pulling my leg. But he said, as if he could read my mind, "It's not here. It's in the next room."

"What's in the next room?" I asked.

"You'll find out," he said, smiling slightly.

Reluctantly, I took off my shoes and followed him into the next room. And what I beheld next amazed me.

What I saw were displays of intricate sculptures and pottery, each one of them unique and adorned with different metals and gems. They were balanced on top of wooden pedestals all across the space. The candles along the sides of the room made them shine a bit but some had been there for many decades. Some had piles of dust on top of them and others were covered in cobwebs.

He looked at me and said with a smile, "This is your test for tonight, to make these statues as beautiful they were before, without damaging any of them."

Really? Now I have to do his housekeeping? Master Piandao passed me a duster which was basically a stick wrapped around with pieces of hay. I am supposed to clean these with this? "Remember, they need to be spotless," Piandao reminded me, "and don't let any of them fall to the ground. They are priceless gifts given to me by some of my previous students." This made me nervous. One false move and these pieces of art will go crashing down. I didn't want to upset him, especially since these are age-old antiques. "I'll do what you have requested," I answered. Piandao chuckled a bit, and left me with a final message, "I must head to bed. See you in the morning, Xai Bau. And remember, don't let any of them fall on the ground." He closed the room and I was there alone with these sculptures.

I knew it was dark out. I had all night to clean these sculptures. Seriously, why am I doing this chore? I'm not his maid, am I? I proceeded to wipe off the dust from a big ceramic pot near one of the corners of the room. It looked really old and had some really strange patterns that I have never seen before. At the middle of the ceramic pot was the image of a lion turtle face, carefully carved with detail. The eyes of this creature seemed to stare at me as if it was alive. It creeped me out a bit. After finishing up the pot, I went on to wipe down an old necklace. This wooden necklace was shaped into the air nomad symbol.

An ancient relic of a now extinct culture . . . What was this doing here? And where did Master Piandao find it? I studied it curiously, wondering where on earth he could have found it when I found something else: a yellowed piece of parchment that lay in a corner. I picked it up and dusted it off. In calligraphy read the phrase:

"THE LIFE AND TEACHINGS OF GURU LAGHIMA"

Who _was_ Guru Laghima? And why was a biography of him in a corner of my master's room? Questions like this and many more spun through my head. Surely, this was not some part of some otherworldly scheme?

But curiosity got the better of me, and I started reading.

 _It is the dead of night here at the Northern Air Temple. I lie awake in bed, thinking of all the chaos that has had happened in other parts of the world. Brother turned against brother, friend against friend, citizen against citizen, sowing blood and death all across the battlefield. Wars caused by none other than human greed sweep across the four nations, and even the Air Nomads suffer from the effects of this devastating conflict._

 _I think to myself, Wars are a natural byproduct of human selfishness, a by-product that sets up the stage for more miseries to follow. It is the very essence of chaos itself. But the root of all this is none other than the governments that partake in these ruthless conquests. If we were to . . . somehow eliminate the taproot of all this destruction, which is the human governments that were set up, there would be no war. No one would suffer any injustice. There would be peace. No beggar would have to be at the mercy of a rich lord who views the peasantry as none other than buzzard-wasps. But in order for this marvelous change to happen, the current institutions must be demolished, razed, sent back to the ground from where they were established. New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old._

" _New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old . . . "_ That had a nice ring to it. I felt the same about how Guru Laghima felt about how governments were the source of all evil and suffering. I pocketed the parchment and started working.

Entry 2

By the time early morning came, I was beat, having spent all my energy on cleaning _everything_. Master Piandao came in, wearing fresh robes of jade and ruby and calmly sipping hot jasmine tea. He took one look at the room and chuckled. "I should have guessed," he chuckled.

That phrase was enough to wake me up. I was just on the verge of falling asleep from exhaustion when Piandao rang a bell and said, "Xai Bau! Breakfast!"

"Wh-wha?" I asked, disorientated. "Whazzgoingon?"

"Wake up, my boy," Piandao chuckled. "I see you have done a good job with the cleaning." He motioned toward the dust pile that now lay at the feet of the sculptures. Alarmed, I realized I did not do a very good job with the cleaning. I bowed in head with shame.

"Forgive me master," I said, my head hanging in disgrace.

"A problem for another time." He waved his hand dismissively, as if it was a matter of trivial importance. "For now, you must rest. We have a long day ahead of us." He motioned toward a cup of tea that lay on a china plate. Not wanting to refuse, I took the offer, not having had a proper meal.

But as I sat in the seat that Piandao offered me, I could not help but feel discomfort in his presence. Why did I feel so . . . cold? Why do I feel as though he were reading my mind at that very instant?

Finally, after a long pause, he said, "Xai Bau, are you feeling okay?"

"Of course, master." I gulped. Had he figured out how I read his letters? "Why do you ask?"

Piandao gazed at me with shrewd appraisal. "My boy, I can always tell whether something is bothering someone or not."

I gave a big sigh. There was no point in holding it in any longer. "Last night, while I was cleaning, I came across one of your relics, a wooden necklace in the shape of an airbending symbol. I guess you can say it . . . piqued my curiosity, so I decided to examine it." I held out the wooden necklace for him to see. "What's more is that I discovered something else, a passage written by someone named Guru Laghima. In his passage he was talking about how governments were to blame for everything wrong with the world and how only true freedom could be found if they ceased to exist." We stared at each other for several seconds. "Do you think he really believed that way?"

"My boy," Piandao sipped from his cup of tea. "That is a problem for another time. We have a long day ahead of us, so I suggest that you get your energy. You are going to need it for today."

Another task? Really? How much more of this was I going to endure? I already took a stone from the waterfall and I already endured a night without sleep; what could he possibly have in store for me that could possibly relate to my training? But, without complaint, I took my tea and sipped on it.

"So what is the task you have in store for me today?" I asked, trying not to betray any annoyance.

Piandao's mustache quivered. "You'll find out when we get there."

* * *

We traveled that day to the base of a nearby mountain, taking a path through the nearby town. Everywhere, merchants were crying that their metals were the best in all the Fire Nation, while fishermen preached about the low prices of their catdeer fish. In the heart of the marketplace, a statue of Fire Lord Ozai stood majestically, made out of black metal and dwarfing the shops and huts that dominated the scene. A few people shot odd looks at us, wondering what such a great master was doing with a poor peasant boy, but otherwise nobody paid much attention. Which was okay, considering that the task at hand was going to necessitate utmost focus.

After a few hours of travel, we finally arrived at the base of a snowy-capped mountain. The top seemed like it was going to take at least 5 years to climb it, and that was being optimistic.

"So the task is to climb it?" I asked warily, unsure how Piandao could think I could accomplish a herculean task without the proper equipment, let alone the proper training. Was this guy a few yuans short of complete set?

"Yes," he asked. "See, at the top of this mountain are spirit roots are connected to the Banyan Grove Tree. To prove your worth, you must go to the top of the mountain and collect these roots."

"But, Master," I protested, "we don't have the proper equipment!"

Piandao tossed me a machete (like that was going to be of any use- the nerve!) and continued, "Use this machete to cut the roots from the mountain. Be careful, though, because the roots can be very . . . reactive." I gulped. "And as an added bonus, if you are successful, you will get to create a weapon of your choice and start training with it."

The sound of it made my ears perk up. I never got a chance to use a weapon, let alone make my own. If I lived through this experience, I would be the master of whatever blade my heart desired. No one would have the nerve to make off with my paintings or my other belongings ever again. And the best part, maybe when I was old, I would get to offer my services to the legendary Order of the White Lotus, and become a part of the famous peacekeeping organization.

So I went straight to work. I drove my machete straight into the side of the snowy mountain and tried to place a firm grip onto a snowbank, which was nigh-impossible considering that I was wearing only sandals.

Here's some advice if you plan on climbing mountains with nothing but robes, sandals, and a machete: don't. It's physically exhausting, and you always run the risk of falling off or contracting frostbite. Twice, I felt so dizzy I had to catch myself to prevent myself from going over, and by the time I reached the top of the mountain, my feet felt as if they had been frozen in ice by a master waterbender. If it hadn't been for the fact that Piandao promised to allow me make my own weapon, I would have quit right then and there. But I decided to keep going, since it was going to help me fulfill my dream of joining the White Lotus with the other Grand Lotuses.

At last I arrived at the top of the peak. There lay the spirit vines, shining in the sun like jewels freshly washed, then waxed. I unsheathed my machete and struck, going in for the kill.

WHAM! Out of nowhere, the roots struck. They wrapped themselves around me with the strength of a thousand men, the thick, snakelike arms almost crushing my diaphragm. Using one arm, I managed to grab my blade and started hacking at the root, endeavoring to cut myself free. Now I understood why Spirit vines were not to tampered with; doing so would be the equivalent of daring a dragon to breathe fire at you. At last, the blade of the machete managed to make a cut in the trunk-like vines, and with the rest of my energy, I managed to cut the whole of the root off. The severed section still thrashed about wildly, snapping every this way and that, but the section that remained fell limp.

I couldn't believe it. I managed to do what no other man had been able to achieve: not only had I managed to climb an entire without the necessary equipment, but I had finally managed to tame a feral spirit vine _on my own_. Pride swept through me like tidal waves. I could almost see myself training with my own man-made weapon.

 _Patience, Xai Bau,_ I thought to myself. _You still have a lot to do. Now climb down the cliff and present this to Piandao, and await any further instructions._ And that is what I did. And, just like getting to the top, climbing down the cliff without any proper equipment is a long, tedious, and near-impossible feat to accomplish. But hey, on the bright side, that will probably be the only thing that Piandao had in store for today. After today, I was sure that the whole of Shu Jing would be abuzz about how a little boy under the great master's care had managed to tame a giant cliff. Some would see me as brave, others as foolish, still others as reckless, but that did not matter to me now. At the moment, the only thing that mattered to me at the moment was getting down the cliff, because with each inch of ascent, I would be getting closer to training with a weapon I could truly call my own.

At last, after what had seemed like an eternity, I reached the base of the cliff. By then, Piandao was obviously not alone, for I could see that a small crowd had gathered around him. I wondered to myself what he could be doing to attract this big a following. But then I realized that they were not looking at him; they were looking at _me_. And sure enough, when I reached solid ground, people were muttering to each and pointing at me. Some displayed expressions of awe and reverence, others of disapproval, and still others of confusion and interest.

I went to Piandao and presented the root to him, ignoring the throng around us. "Here it is, master," I said, bowing my head. This sparked another round of muttering.

Piandao's mustache quivered with approval, evidently showing his pleasure. "Well done, Xai Bau. Now there is another task that I want you to discuss." He stared at the mob. "In private."

The mob dispersed, but I could tell that they went reluctantly. I was certain that by the end of the day, all of Shu Jing would be aware of the little boy who climbed a treacherous cliff and managed to acquire a section of spirit vine without getting killed.

Finally, when everyone was gone and we were back at the estate, I asked, "Master, what is the next task?" I didn't bother showing annoyance; I was getting used to having these errands foisted upon me.

"The final task," Piandao said, "will be performed at my house. It will require utmost patience and creative thinking. I want you to climb up that tree"-he pointed to a small sycamore tree with a large nest it it- "and get a feather from the nest of a crocodile eagle. And before you ask, 'What does this have to do with the making of the spear?', I will reveal the significance of each component in due time, but for now, let us say that as the crocodile eagle is a feared beast among many, getting the feathers would be considered a marvelous feat."

I nodded, though I could not help but start to feel that the other objects that Piandao had me collect- the mineral and the spirit vine- would have a later significant value as well, and this would all have to do with the weapon I would make. So I immediately set to work.

Thankfully, this task was much, much easier than climbing the cliff. After about ten minutes of struggling, I finally reached the nest. Just a few more inches and-

SNAP! I felt something drive into my leg, something sharp, like several rows of knives digging their way into my calf. I looked and saw what was biting me.

It was a creature, with black-brown and gray wings with the head of an albino crocodile. Its eyes were serpentine in appearance. It was obviously trying to make a snack out of my leg. I wasn't ready to give up, however, until I had achieved what I had come for. With that in mind, I swung up to the nest, grabbed a feather, and delivered a powerful backhand to the creature's eyes. It roared in frustration, and with a final glare, flew away into the horizon. I jumped down deftly, careful not to drop any of the feathers. Then I went up to Piandao and bowed, presenting the feathers to him.

Piandao studied the feathers closely. For a few seconds, neither of us spoke. Part of me was afraid, wondering whether I had failed the mission. At last, he looked up from the feathers and focused on me.

"Now," he said, "you are ready to make the weapon."

That evening, after we had finished our meal, we went to a small workshop behind Piandao's estate. There were several weapons that decorated the displays: spears, swords, nunchaku, sai, bo staffs, bows and arrows, and many others. I could not help but marvel at all these wonders, for I had only heard about them used in battles during the war, and now, I was finally going to make my own. Sheer ecstasy overwhelmed, because after a lot of hard work, I was finally about to make my own.

There was a table in the middle of the room that had the three things I had collected: the rock from the waterfall, the vines from the mountain, and the feathers from the crocodile eagle nest. I pondered for a bit on how any of these can make a weapon. Perhaps a slingshot? A sledgehammer? Maybe a fan? A lot of crazy ideas went into my head but none of them made sense. Piandao went behind the table and stood there facing me as I stared at the three objects.

"Your hard work has finally paid off," Piandao said. "Do you know why I told you to get these three objects?"

I shook my head. I didn't know how they all connected. Piandao answered, "each one of these are a piece of your weapon. Each part has a value and are all equal in importance. They also each hold a lesson that you must continue to learn as you go out there to face the world."

Piandao looked behind him and there sitting at the corner was a bucket filled with water. He picked up the bucket and placed it on top of the table. Then he dropped the rock in the water. I watched attentively as he moved his hands back and forth, scrubbing the rock till the water turned into a muddy mess. Then, my eyes opened wide as he pulled out a shiny dark blue metal clump from the mud. It was nothing I have ever seen before.

"This here is a rare metal only found in this region. They call it lapis lazuli for its vibrant dark blue color. It has always been considered a precious ore of great value. But, little do people know that this metal is also deadly as a blade for a weapon. This clump will be just enough for your weapon."

Before I could ask him about what my weapon was, he continued, "The rock represents rebirth. When you first met me, you were an artist. But you made a choice to be reborn as a warrior. You washed away the past life you had in order to become who you are now. This rock has also been reborn to serve as the blade you will wield for the rest of your life." Piandao held up the lapis lazuli, which glinted under the silvery moon.

"This is the spearhead," he said. He set it down, and held up the spirit vine roots. "The roots symbolize friendship and family. When you go traveling, you always need people to support you. Just as the roots keep the vines anchored to the ground, friends and family keep you firm and give you the strength to move forward." Now the crocodile eagle's feathers: "They represent identity. You must know who you are before you pursue what you want. Understanding your identity is what allows you to soar to the skies and know your unique purpose in life." He put them down and held up a long metal rod. "And now, we make the spear."

"Master?" I asked. "Are we supposed to tie the spear together? Because we don't have any string available."

Piandao gave a wry smile. "No string is necessary. We will be forging the spear instead in fire. Forging represents passion. Your passion is what brings out the fire inside you, similar to the inner drive of most firebenders. It is what drives you to reach out for the things you want and overcome great obstacles. Your passion is what will bring all these pieces together to form the person you ought to be."

I smiled. That was true, indeed.

* * *

We started working on forging the spear. It was long and hot and tiresome, but it was not tedious. It wasn't that difficult either, though I had to stop every now and then to wipe sweat from my brow. Spear-making may be fun, but in the hands of a novice, it had to potential to be fatal. It was also complex, too; the first thing we had to do was fuse the whole thing in hot coal, which, in good faith, I cannot recommend for novices. Next, we had to cool it in liquid water in order the heat to die down. And of course, one of the last things we had to do was hammer the whole things together while the blade was still hot and moldable.

Finally, Piandao and I stepped back and admired the finished product. It was a beautiful 5-foot-long spear, with the lapis lazuli as the spearhead, decorated by the feathers, and the spirit vines wrapped tightly around the wooden rod. And I thought, _It's almost like this spear and I were meant for each other._ I turned to him and beamed.

"Well done, Xai Bau," he smiled proudly.

Entry 3

Training with the spear was almost as hard as making it out of a few seemingly ordinary items. The first time I held up the spear, I had trouble supporting its ungainly, cumbersome weight, and nearly fell over. I wondered how I was ever going to defend myself with a weapon I could seemingly never find a balance in. On the third day of training however, I remembered something about what Piandao said: "The mind and the body first have to work as one, with neither of them in control of the other." With that in mind, I trained myself to find a balance between the mind and the body, taking into account the spear as an extension of my body. From there, the progress in spear training was quite rapid, to say the least.

At last, there came a time where Piandao asked me to show me how much I learned. He took up one of his own weapons, a finely crafted sword made with pure steel, and sparred off against me. He delivered blow after blow, lunging and jabbing deftly with fine thrusts, but I managed to parry all of them off. Then, as if on an impulse, I ducked to avoid a blow he was sending my way, then started running in the opposite direction. I could hear the footsteps of Piandao following after me. I jumped onto a wall and quickly scaled it. Below me I could hear Piandao saying, "Making use of higher altitude against your opponent! Good!"

He climbed up the side of the wall and charged at me again. I readied my spear , and deftly blocked a parry that Piandao sent my way. Piandao aimed at my feet, but I jumped before the blade could connect, and then I backed up, countering sword with spear. Piandao sent a flurry of strikes my way, which I managed to evade. Thinking quickly, I ducked and then ran up the stone stairway leading up to Piandao's castle and straight into his garden. I hid behind a few stalks of bamboo , and as soon as I saw him coming, I pulled back a few and flung them straight at him. They didn't hit him him, of course, but they did buy me some time.

"Yes!" I heard him shouting. "Use the surroundings, make them fight for you!"

He was not far behind me. I readied my weapon, and looked around, waiting for him to strike next. Stillness. Silence. Nothing was moving. Then . . .

WHAM!

He had chosen to attack me from behind. But training gave me a significant sense, always telling me be to be on my guard.

We locked blades just before the tip of his sword could pierce me. I could feel surges of energy going through me. Then, with the strength of an elephant rhino, I managed to push Piandao back. He looked quite surprised, but he seemed prepared, for he charged as soon as I released him. I rolled to the side to avoid yet another blow, then got up and attacked.

But I seemed as though I simply had no energy, because as soon I tried to strike, my spear fell clumsily. In one blow, Piandao attacked and disarmed me, and the spear landed in a nearby field, scattering some pigeons away.

I gulped in fear, expecting him to finish me off. But instead, he put his sword away and simply bowed to me, pleased; a bit taken aback, I bowed.

"Congratulations, Xai Bau," he smiled. "You have completed your training."

I smiled. "Thank you, master."

* * *

A few weeks later, I met an unexpected surprise. Hog Monkey and his group of thieves returned. It happened one day when Piandao and I were in the marketplace, searching for new sandals. They rumbled up to me, all of them wearing expressions of malicious glee. I gripped hard on my spear, but I felt Piandao's hand grasp firmly on me, as if telling me to calm down.

"Well, well, well," snickered Hog Monkey, cracking his knuckles. His yellowing teeth were covered in a meaty sauce, leering down at me. "Looks like the pipsqueak got himself a new toy." He eyed my spear. "Where did you get that?"

"Back off, Hog Monkey," I snapped. "That is mine; in fact, I made it myself."

His two thugs laughed. Hog Monkey grinned nastily.

"In that case, I think that it is better off in my care," he said, amused. "Wouldn't want some puny, lower-class scum taking care of it." His two thugs roared with laughter.

"Ha, ha," I snapped. "Just so you know, since we last met, I have been training with this thing for a while since we last met. So you had better be careful."

The three of them laughed even louder. "Be careful? Of what? You?" one of the thugs guffawed. "Last time, we met, we did away with one of your precious paintings! What makes you think you stand a chance against us this time?"

Rage wracked my every nerve. I will not give these hooligans the satisfaction of descending pain down on me a second time. After all, had they climbed a treacherous snowy peak in order to acquire a section of much-needed spirit vine? Had they climbed up a crocodile eagle's nest and lived to survive it? Had they obtained rare lapis lazuli by climbing underneath a waterfall? Had they trained with a famous swordsman for at least a month? If they had never done any of those, what made them think they could make fun of me?

In response to that, I took a deep breath and said simply, "This."

And then i struck. I whacked the flat of the spear against Hog Monkey's bulbous belly. The pain hit him mid-laugh, and he started yowling in anger and fury. Evidently, he had not expected a softie to take a level in badass. His two thugs noticed and charged at me. But I was ready. I ran and slid underneath the pair of them, barely evading their grasp.

"Get him!" Hog Monkey yelled.

Behind me, I could hear three pairs of footsteps relentlessly chasing me. I knew that i had to maintain this pace, because if I slowed even by a minute amount, they would kill me. At the end of the street, I turned the corner, flipping over a cart of produce and a basket of fish. No doubt that many people were watching me now. I heard Hog Monkey scream to his associates, "Kill that kid!" His subordinates murmured in assent. I stopped halfway down the block and turned to face them. All three of the thugs screeched to a halt, one of them almost tripping over his comrades.

"What's the matter?" I yelled tauntingly. "Afraid of losing face to a little kid?"

I knew I had them now. All three of them looked at each other, and I knew that they were furiously contemplating whether they should back out and risk being the laughing-stock of the town, or decide to engage me in battle, and risk being humiliated.

"Pipsqueak," Hog Monkey growled, his mustache twitching dangerously, "we are going to kill you, just like we almost did last time. And this time, there is nobody here to save you." He turned to his associates. "Spread out and box him in! And don't let him escape!"

I smiled. They had fallen right into the den of the lion-bear. I brandished my spear and waited for them to strike.

And strike they did. Hog Monkey's second in command charged straight at me, and as soon as he was close enough, I jumped and connected my feet with his face. The minion fell to the ground, dazed; evidently, he had not expected a little kid to put up this big a fight.

Soon Hog Monkey's second associate attacked. He charged straight at me, fists ready for the kill. As soon as he was within range, I sidestepped and delivered a powerful backhand to his nose. The minion howled in pain, covering his nose. And then, for added measure, I kicked his ankle. The minion was now reduced to a bleeding, hopping mess.

Hog Monkey turned and narrowed his eyes at me, his knuckles cracking. I gripped the handle of the spear, waiting for the inevitable showdown.

Yelling angrily about how he would not lose to a bratty half-pint, Hog Monkey broke a leg off a nearby wooden table and charged full steam. As soon as he was close enough, he swung. But being the bulbous man that he was, I moved to the side and tripped him, and Hog Monkey fell down in the dirt.

He was far from beaten, however. He got up as if nothing happened and started swinging again. I had to backflip and dodge to avoid having my head taken off. Pretty soon, he had me trapped in a corner of the room. There was nowhere to go now.

Hog Monkey grinned like a wolf bear that had finally captured a rabbit deer. He stepped closer, menacingly, holding the leg in both of his hands. Sweat trickled down my brow. I had no idea what to do next. I brandished my spear, wondering frantically how I was ever going to use it.

Then the next second was all a blur. Without thinking, I ran forward and lunged, kicking Hog Monkey in the stomach. Hog Monkey let out a wild roar of pain. He doubled over, angrily screaming and flailing wildly, which made him more and more unfocused. I then picked up the table from which he had broken the leg off and threw it at him. He fell down again, and as he struggled to steady himself. He turned his head weakly toward me. In his eyes, I saw a multitude of emotions -anger, disbelief, hatred, surprise- swirling around in his eyes. I knew what he was thinking: this surely could not be the same kid from whom he had taken a painting from and destroyed.

At last, he managed to finally get up. I readied my spear for fighting, but Hog Monkey was not in the mood for any more brawling. He yelled, "Retreat! Retreat!" to his associates. One by one, they got up and ran off into the street, never to be seen again. Hog Monkey turned and, with a last fearful look at me, sped off into the marketplace.

"Well," said a voice behind me, "I see that you have learned a lot while under my tutelage."

I turned and saw Piandao looking at me in approval. "I also see," he continued, "that you almost caused some property damage." He motioned toward some ruined produce carts that were left behind in the wake of the brawl with Hog Monkey.

I felt my face redden. "Oops," I muttered.

"I'll take care of that," Piandao assured me. "In the meantime, I want you to have something." He produced a tile and gave it to me. I examined it curiously. Engraved on it was a white lotus.

"There is a restaurant nearby, at the end of the block," Piandao said. "You will see two old men playing Pai Sho. If you choose to embark on a new journey, go up to them and place this tile in the center of their board, saying, 'A new lotus blooms from the murky depths to become the purest delight'. This will be the start of a new adventure."

I contemplated over this. I had a choice: I could either continue life as usual under Piandao, and continue to learn more from him and stay where I was, or I could go onto another potential adventure. What should I do?

I turned to him. "Give me the tile, master."

Piandao smiled. "I knew you would accept, Xai Bau. When I was your age, I too was full of adventure. Indeed, it was my thirst for adventure that led me to new places well beyond the walls of Shu Jing. And it helped teach me new things about the world of the four nations." He turned. "And now, I wish you the best of luck. May the spirits be with you."

"Master Piandao," I started, my voice catching a bit of emotion, "will we see each other again?"

"Of course, my boy." He started walking away, up toward the walls of his estate.

There I was, all alone with nothing but the white lotus tile my master had given me. I could once again hear the lone deer wolf calling to his friends, as if longing for companionship. But right now, I was not like that lone deer wolf, because I knew what to do now. I set off for the restaurant at the end of the street.

* * *

It was quiet at the restaurant. Dusk was falling. No one was there except a young mother who was with her child, and two old men playing a board game at the table at the veranda. I glanced at the tile that Master Piandao had given me, then at the two old men. It was now or never, so I took a deep breath and when up to the two old men.

"What are you doing here, kid? Can't you see we're busy playing Pai Sho?" one of the old men said, in a nasty voice. I made my move.

"A new lotus blooms from murky depths to become the purest delight," I said, placing the tile in the center of the board game.

The two men glanced at each other, as if silently inquiring whether this boy in front of them was the same person that they were told about. After a minute, they nodded to each other.

"Ah. Welcome, brother. Pardon me for my remarks." the old man said. His snowy-white bearded jaw was slack and cratered with spots, and his face bore the scars of pain and age, of personal loss and grief. He turned to the other man, who looked just as ancient as he did, and nodded. "We have been waiting for you. Our friend has said so much about your training," he continued, turning back to me. "Come, let us show you who we are."

They took me to a cave on the outskirts of town. At first it seemed nothing special, just a gigantic slab of rock. Then the man who had not spoken assumed a fighting stance and stomped on the ground to reveal an opening.

 _This man was an earthbender,_ I thought to myself.

But that was nothing compared to what was on the inside. Hundreds of men and women wearing robes that had the same insignia as the one on the tile were actively practicing their fighting skills. Some were practicing their bending actively and demonstrating or teaching to others. Others were making weapons. But whatever the case, the sudden buzz of activity caught me off guard.

"Welcome home, brother." the old man said. He bowed in front of me as a sign of respect.

Suddenly, I had a feeling that I was taking flight to a faraway, unknown destination, and I knew right then and there that my life would never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Entry 4

For the next several months, I trained extensively with my spear under the tutelage of the White Lotus. Every now and then, Master Piandao would check up to see my progress.

One day, I went down to breakfast to find the other Lotus members standing in a huddle. Some had worried expressions on their faces. I paused. Did this have something to do with me? Was I not practicing hard enough? I went over to them, clearly not at ease.

"Excuse me," I asked. The Order members turned my way. "Is everything okay? Am I not practicing hard enough?"

The members looked at each other. Finally, one of them turned me and spoke.

"Xai Bau, have you heard of something called the Great Comet?"

"But of course, sir. Once every hundred years, it comes to our atmosphere, and gives every firebender on the planet chi-enhancing power," I replied promptly. I may not have been good in my training, but hey,I did know some things.

"Exactly," the Order member replied. "There has been talks of the Fire Lord planning to use the Comet to permanently demoralize Ba Sing Se."(I stifled a gasp of horror.) "However,a select few of our group will be traveling to Ba Sing Se to finally liberate the City from the Fire Nation. In the meantime, it is said that the Avatar himself will deal with the Fire Lord in due time."

I nodded. I did not approve of the Fire Lord's plan, even if I was a member of the Fire Nation. "Is it okay if I come?" I asked.

"Sorry,son, I am afraid you can't," the member shook his head. "However, Piandao will be there, so I will be sure to give him your regards. You stay here and keep continuing to train."

"Oh,"I answered, a bit disappointed. "Okay, I will stay."

The Order member smiled paternally. "Xai Bau, I know you have always wanted to see the world, but I can assure you, it will happen in due time. In the meantime, Piandao expects you to keep studying and training."

I nodded. "I understand."

A few days later, the comet came. I was practicing my form and moves when I heard from outside the cave, a voice cried, "It is here! Sozin's comet has arrived!"

Stunned, I ran outside. And what I beheld next grasped my sight.

The Great Comet was there, a huge ball of fire flying across the sky. It had the light of two thousand suns, and heat of a blazing inferno. I had to shield my eyes from the intense light that the comet gave off. It was so bright, I felt that if I stared straight into it, my eyes would be incinerated. The heat, oh the heat . . .

"Xai Bau! What do you think you are doing?"

The sharp voice brought me of my tragic reverie like a knife to the skin. I looked behind and saw a White Lotus sentry staring back at me, stern disappointment burning in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I really am," I managed to get out when I finally found my voice. "It's just that I heard a commotion outside and wanted to see what it was. And then I saw this . . ." I motioned to the comet blazing its inferno in the air.

The sentry sighed. "Curiosity is no sin, little one," he said at last. "But it must be handled with discretion. Older people than you have learned that in harder ways." He motioned with his hand. "Come. Go inside before somebody finds out that you are here."

Entry 5

A few days after the comet came and went, I was continuing working on my form when I heard a large shout coming from outside the cave. Curious, I tiptoed past the sentries and exited through another entrance in the cave. And the sight that my eyes beheld was magnificent.

It was as if the end of the world had happened. My hometown, Shu Jing, had unraveled into chaos. People were running everywhere without a destination in mind, trampling over helpless innocents. Flames were burning from market stalls, reducing to ash whatever once-valuable goods were in there. It was as if an ancient tragedy had happened, one which was not thought possible to happen but did, an ache to the heart . . .

I snapped myself out of my trance and ran to an Order member.

"Sir," I asked, "what has happened?"

"It appears that the Fire Lord has finally been defeated," he answered. "Now the task remains as to how to bring this city back under control. For the time, we can't really say what we are supposed to do, so until we can decide on a course of action, go and practice."

"All right," I mumbled. "Don't get your hog monkeys up in a tangle."

-break—

The next day, the Order held an emergency session to best discuss how to quell the lawlessness and chaos that had come over Shu Jing. The sentry in charge tasked each of us with putting down riots in different parts of the city. And so, armed with only my trusty spear beside me, I set out to fulfill my task to bring peace and stability to the town.

Let me tell you something, dear reader: trying to quell chaos in your hometown singlehandedly is **SERIOUSLY** not as easy as it looks. Every time you try to quell a riot or fight in one section of the city, another one would pop up to take its place. It was such that by the end of one afternoon, I must have silenced 5 riots in different sections of the city, only for at least three more to pop up elsewhere. I was so exhausted that by the end of that day, I went straight to my quarters without bothering to change, eat, or even practice my fighting. In fact, if I did not have the Order members backing me up, I would have given up right then and there.

-break—

The very next day, the Order members gave me a surprise. I was sparring against one of the Earthbending members when master Piandao knocked and entered. I was about to finish off my opponent when Piandao interrupted, "Xai Bau. I have some news for you."

Surprised, I stumbled and fell. "Yes, Master Piandao?"

Piandao cleared his throat. "With all the chaos that has happened in Shu Jing, Grand Lotus Iroh has decided that it is the White Lotus's duty to restore order to the areas visibly affected by the war. To this end, we have been assigned to put an end to the madness in our hometown. Would you like to join me in calming our hometown?"

I grinned, so widely I thought my face would break open. "Yes, Master!"

Piandao's mustache quivered. "Alright, but it's going to be difficult. This is not going to be an easy task. In fact, I estimate that it will be at least a week before we get things back to normal in Shu Jing. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course!" I said. "Let's get started!"

Entry 6

Within a week, life was back to normal as it had ever been in Shu Jing. The only differences were that the pictures of the previous Fire Lord, Ozai, were supplanted with those of his successor, former Crown Prince Zuko. Also, it was no longer an unexpected occurrence to hear sentences with the phrase "the Avatar"; before the end of the war, it was customary to believe that the Avatar had died with his people. Now, news would spread throughout the city about the Avatar's latest interventions in returning the Earth Kingdom its land.

Everywhere I would go, the townspeople seemed in no particular hurry, as if they had no particular business to be on that day. Later, I learned that Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang would be opening up negotiation talks with the Earth King Kuei about how to best resolve the territorial dispute in the eastern Earth Kingdom coast.

Then, on the very last day of that week, on my way outside, I passed by a few members who happened to be in deep conversation and caught snippets of their discussion.

". . . should reveal ourselves to the world?"

"Yes, Grand Lotus Iroh feels that . . ."

". . . return these areas of land to the Earth Kingdom . . ."

I stopped dead in my tracks. The mere thought of the White Lotus, which had hitherto operated in secrecy, was horrifying, at least to me. I feared right then and there that grave things would befall the Order if that were to happen. I cleared my throat loudly, hoping to get the members attention. Sure enough, they stopped talking and turned to me.

"Hey," I waved nervously. "I just happened to pass by, and I couldn't help but overhear that we might possibly be revealing ourselves to the world. Are we really going to do that? I mean, wouldn't that go against everything we have stood for until now?"

The members stood around, warily looking around, obviously wondering how much I have overheard. At last, one of the members- a tall, thin one with a crown of graying hair and a bushy beard to match- came forward. "It is none of your concern, little one. What matters now to you is that you be ready for any martial situation."

"Of course, sir," I replied, bowing, though still not at ease with the current situation. If the White Lotus truly were planning on revealing themselves to the world, it would contradict what they have represented in the past. Seeing that they were not going to cough up the whole story, however, I gave up and sulked away, looking defeated. I was ready to go back to my quarters and practice my chi blocking when another member, "Xai Bau, come back. Master Piandao has a message for you."

I stopped dead in my tracks and then turned around, surprised. "He does?"

"Yes," the member continued. "He says that he feels that you have trained hard enough, and that he is most pleased with both your efforts and your apparently rapid advance in skills. For this, he is giving you a little treat: He has invited you to personally visit Ba Sing Se. Do you accept?"

Ba Sing Se! Was he serious? "Of course! Of course I accept!" I grinned so widely that I thought my face would crack. Here was a chance to finally visit the world outside of Shu Jing. And most important, I could meet other people, and most importantly, get a chance to see the Avatar himself.

"Tell Master that I accept his invitation immediately!" I answered, unable to hide my glee (I know, I know, very silly of me, but in my defense, seeing the world outside these wall was like a breath of fresh air). "What will we do there?"

"Well," the member with the greying hair answered, very matter-of-factly, "you will get to see how the White Lotus operates on a global basis. You will also know how to be spiritually connected to the world."

"Okay," I answered, thinking to myself, _As long as you stay true to your ideals._ "When should I pack?"

"The boat to Ba Sing Se leaves tomorrow afternoon," Grey Hair answered. "I suggest you start packing right away so that we can arrive on time."

"Sweet," I answered. Then I turned around, off to my quarters to prepare myself for the grandest adventure of a lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Entry 7:

You know how I said that I was thrilled to join Master Piandao in Ba Sing Se and see how the White Lotus operates on a global scale?

Well, now I'm starting to have second thoughts. Now I know, dear reader, what you are probably thinking, _Why is that, Xai Bau? You said you always wanted to see the world and visit new places. Surely, it couldn't be that soon that you are starting to regret, right?_

Well, you know how I said at the end of my last entry that I was concerned that the White Lotus were planning to reveal themselves to the world? Well, my worst fears would eventually be realized, and worse. Not only did the White Lotus do the one unforgivable thing and reveal themselves to the world, they stooped further and decided to serve the Avatar, effectively renouncing their role as global peacekeepers.

But I realize that I am getting ahead of myself, so I shall start at the beginning.

* * *

It was the afternoon of my departure. I had carried few trunks of all my essentials: ink, papyrus, some food, you name it. I glanced back at my hometown of Shu Jing. It is hard to believe that I was leaving the place I had called home, possibly forever. The life as I had known - all my old friends, my old hangouts, the bustling city life- they were all going to vanish right before my eyes. I sighed. Oh, Shu Jing. I surely will miss you. Even though it might never happen, I hope to one day step back within your walls, visit the old jade garden, buy a fresh hot meal from the market. The feeling was more than just nostalgic: It was bittersweet.

I felt a warm hand rest upon my shoulder and turned back. It was old Grey Hair, and his face radiated an expression I had never seen before: paternal warmth.

"All set, Xai Bau?" he asked. I nodded.

"Xai Bau," old Grey Hair started, "I know how you feel. When I first joined the White Lotus, I too faced the prospect of never returning home again. But I realized that just because we can't see a place again doesn't mean it won't be a part of us wherever we go."

"Really?" I brightened up.

"Of course," Grey Hair smiled. "It's good to remember where you came from, but you should also remember to expand both your roots and your horizons." He patted me on the back. "Come now. If you want, we can play some Pai Sho until it is dinnertime."

* * *

A few days into the voyage, I witnessed a most amazing spectacle. I was reading some of Guru Laghima's works in my quarters when suddenly the helmsman shouted, "Look at this!"

I looked up from my reading, and, without a second thought, put down my reading material and left the cabin, intrigued by what could be spectacular enough that it could draw the attention of the crew. All the White Lotus members were peering at something in the sky. What was it?

One member of the crew was pointing to a large brown dot flying above in the sky. It was. . .

"A flying bison!" yelled one of the crew. I stared up in amazement. Up until now, I had never seen one of these creatures myself. I had often been told that they were the creature of legend, and that no one had ever seen any of these old mythical creatures. And a flying bison could mean only one thing.

"The Avatar!" I blurted out.

The crew members looked at me awkwardly. Old Grey Hair gave me an amused glance, and I felt my face turn as red as a tomato.

Old Grey Hair chuckled. "I know, little one, I know. It would be an honor to meet the Avatar, but now is not the time. He and his friends are busy negotiating the dispute with Kuei to be meeting anyone who is amazed with their accomplishments. Besides, we cannot afford to get sidetracked."

* * *

After a few rough days of traveling through the Serpent's Pass (which unfortunately included a near-incident with a gigantic sea serpent, don't ask), we finally reached the harbor leading to Ba Sing Se. We then went up to the earthbending powered train, where one of the members paid for our tickets at the station. All around, I felt a sudden chill tingle my body, and the sensation that someone- _something-_ was watching was it?

On the train, as we took our seats, a bespectacled younger member of the Order, who looked like he was in his twenties, suddenly said, "I wonder if we will find any rogue firebenders intent on attacking the Earth King or an insurrection bent on overthrowing the monarchy. With the current state of the Earth Kingdom, anything is possible."

I raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Did you hit up any cactus juice on the way here? Or is it the pentapox speaking through your mouth?"

The member shrugged. "Like I said, with the current state of the world, anything's possible when-"

"Enough, Chan," Old Grey Hair interrupted, a stern demeanor on his countenance. "I'm sure we all would love to hear your oh-so-wonderful conspiracy theories, but I must beseech you to hold them in, as I just had a wonderful hot lunch of corn and shrimp squid stew, and I do not intend to surrender it any time soon."

* * *

As we disembarked the train and prepared ourselves to visit the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se, I heard a deep, familiar voice say to, "My, you have grown since I've last seen you."

I turned, trying and failing to repress a grin, because I instantly knew who that voice belonged to. Master Piandao gave a great big bear hug, and it felt good to see him once more.

Piandao released me and chuckled. "I've heard great things about since we last met. I think it is time that I introduced you to our leader the Grand Lotus Iroh, the legendary Dragon of the West."

" _The_ Dragon of the West?" I asked, barely repressing my excitement.

"The very same," Piandao affirmed. "He's at a tea shop in the Lower Ring of the city. Let me show you."

Piandao herded our group to a cab to take us to someplace called the Jasmine Dragon. When we got there, there was hardly anybody there. The only people who were there were an old bearded man in a tea shop uniform who was washing tea cups, a muscular young man who was drinking tea, and a group of patrons in White Lotus uniform. I felt Piandao prod me with his finger.

"You are in the presence of the Grand Lotus Iroh," he said to me. "Please be sure to introduce yourself."

As if on cue, the man in the uniform came up to me and said in a kindly voice, "Hello, young man. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," I answered. The man gave me a cup of jade leaf tea. I gave him seven yuan and sat down to the table with the buff guy, holding out my hand. "It is a pleasure getting to know you, Grand Master Iroh. I have heard so much about how you took back this city."

The buff guy shook my hand, evidently confused. "Um, thanks?"

Behind me, I heard Chan and old Grey Hair chuckling in amusement. Piandao sighed in frustration and clapped his hand to his face. "Kid, if you want to see the Grandmaster, try him." He pointed to the man who had served me tea a few minutes ago.

I stared at the man, open-mouthed, dumbfounded. I would not have been surprised if my jaw had hit the ground. _That_ old guy? The Dragon of the West? That tea server was the Fire Nation's most feared general-turned-Grand Lotus? The sheer thought of that was unlikely. I even imagined that Piandao may have had a rare moment in jesting. One look on his face told me, however, that he really wasn't joking.

I went up to the old man, trembling. "I-It's s-s-so g-good to m-m-m-meet you, G-Grand M-Master." I know, I know, but I was nervous, and it is hard to keep your cool in the face of a legend.

The old man, Iroh, chuckled warmly. "Please, I am just a simple tea server now. It has always been my dream to work in one of the finest cities of the world serving tea. But I see that you are in need of spiritual training, so I will train you as soon as it is closing time. In the meantime, let me give you some more tea, free of charge." He produced a second cup and gave it to me. I held it in my hands and went over to join my fellow Lotus members, barely containing my bubbling excitement. Here I was, in the grandest city of the world, a member of an ancient organization and having tea with one of the world's most legendary generals. I knew for a fact that if I told my old friends in Shu Jing right now, they would never believe me.

Entry 8

The last customer had left the Jasmine Dragon, and Iroh had locked the doors of the great establishment. He turned to me and motioned to me to come into the back room. I felt a mixture of confusion and excitement flow through my very body. Was Iroh going to lead me into the Spirit World?

As soon as the closet door was shut, we found a space to sit on the floor.

"Now we are going to enter a location that you have heard about," Iroh started. "It is the Spirit World, a parallel plane of coexistence that the most fascinating number of spirits. Now entry into the Spirit World is very difficult, and can only be made less difficult with someone else who has

already been there.

"Well, where will we find someone who can take us there?" I asked, disappointed. "You seem to forget that there seems to be no one else here at the moment except us. Unless …"

Then it hit me like a cartful of cabbages. Could it be?

"You have actually been into the Spirit World?" I asked.

Iroh chuckled, which I took as affirmative. "As a matter of fact, I've been there many times, my boy."

"Really?" I asked again, now even more curious. It sounded far-fetched, but then again, he was the last person I thought to be the Grand Lotus. With this guy, anything was possible.

The old man chuckled again, which I took to be an affirmative. "Indeed, I have. It has been such a long time, but the last time I have been there was . . ." He paused, as if remembering a painful event. I didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, it must have been pretty traumatizing. I sure didn't want to find out what it was, if it was that terrible.

"Anyway," Iroh continued, almost as if it had not happened, "let us begin. Close your eyes. Take a deep breath. Focus."

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. Nothing happened.

"Hmmm," Iroh paused, deep in thought. "It appears that if we are to go into the Spirit World, for now, I need to take you there myself." He extended his hand to me. "Take my hand."

I complied, uncertain what this was supposed to accomplish. Iroh closed his eyes and breathed deeply. But this time, I focused harder, and I felt a powerful rush come over me.

And I was in the land of the spirits. When I opened my eyes, I was in the midst of an orchard of trees, all bathed in the golden light of the sun. A few spirits, multicolored and luminous, stole a few glances at me, but otherwise did not acknowledge my presence. Judging by the fading light, the sun was about to set.

"Where are we?" I asked, overcome by awe.

"We are in a spirit grove," said Iroh simply. "This is where spirits often stop by on their migrations. The trees represent life and purity."

"Whoa," I said, unable to suppress my excitement.

"I agree," Iroh said. "This place _is_ fascinating."

A few spirit creatures breezed by lazily. Some of them glanced at us, and I had the feeling that Iroh had come across them before. Indeed, the look on his face suggested that seeing them before was not a new experience for him. Before I could fully process my surroundings, a green spirit that looked like a cross between a frog and a lizard approached us.

"Master Iroh," it started. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"It is a pleasure to see you as well, Gun-Lin," Iroh bowed politely to the spirit.

"I see that you brought a new friend," Gun-Lin noted, looking up at me. "What is your name, young man?"

"My name is Xai Bau," I bowed respectfully to the spirit. "I have come here with Iroh to learn about the spirits and to advance my spiritual training."

"Lucky for you, kid, he happens to know every spirit in the whole joint," Gun-Lin smiled at me a little, his beady little eyes boring into mine.

I turned to Iroh, slightly impressed that he had friends in otherworldly places. "I was not aware that you knew such fine folks as these guys," I admitted.

Iroh chuckled, a bit sadly. "This wasn't always the case, my dear boy," he started, a bit rueful. "I was once one of the Fire Nation's fiercest generals. 'The Dragon of the West', they always called me."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. The old man nodded. "How did you become so . . . spiritual?"

Iroh sighed, as if he was bringing up a subject that he would gladly have avoided. Almost instantly, I regretted what I had said. At last, he answered, trying not to betray any feelings of sorrow, "It was during the six-hundred-day siege of Ba Sing Se. My forces had successfully breached the outer wall of the city, an act that had never been done before. But just before we neared the total destruction of the Inner Wall, a fierce earthbending battalion clashed with my son's division of firebenders. There was chaos everywhere, and I grew worried that my son would get hurt. I do not know what happened next, but my fears were ultimately confirmed and more: the captain of the earthbending battalion came into direct confrontation with Lu Ten. The details are a bit hazy, but what I know for certain is that in all the chaos, my precious son died by the earthbenders' hands."

I gasped. No wonder he didn't want to talk about it; the war had taken a dear toll on him, just like it did with me. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay," Iroh assured me, trying to hold back tears. "When I learned what had happened, I suddenly realized the sheer scope of the loss I had been inflicting on the rest of the world for so many years. I felt as though I suddenly lost the willpower to fight that pointless, meaningless war, so I willingly surrendered and withdrew my troops and abandoned the Ba Sing Se theater."

"What happened next?" I asked, a terrible curiosity building up inside of me.

"I decided to take a long break from my work in the military, and from there, I traveled the whole world to find a new purpose for myself. One of the stops I made along the way was the Spirit World, which changed my way of thinking profoundly," Iroh continued. "It made me realize that this violence was pointless, because all it did was take lives away. That's when I vowed to dedicate myself to preserving the peace of the Four Nations, and so I joined the White Lotus."

"Whoa," I said, completely awestruck. Just like me, he too had lost loved ones to the accursed war, and felt that his energies would best be put to use in preserving the peace. I sat down, eagerly awaiting my first lesson in the nature of the spirits. "What are you going to teach me first?"

Iroh smiled. "Before anything else, let me teach you about the two most important spirits in the Spirit World: Raava, the spirit of peace and light, and Vaatu, the spirit of darkness and destruction." He produced a scroll that showed a picture of two spirits resembling a cross between a kite and a flatworm, each with intricate markings on them. One of the spirits was white with blue markings, the other black with red markings. "Once every 10,000 years, these two spirits fight a major battle near the spirit portals over the fate of the world: Harmonic Convergence. During this time, the planets align and spiritual energy is greatly amplified, causing the spirit portals to merge. If Raava wins, there will be another 10,000 years of peace. But if Vaatu emerges victorious, he will destroy everything and darkness will envelop the world until the next Convergence."

Suddenly, a great cold overcame my body and chilled my bones. I felt as though I were suddenly at one of the poles, without any protective layers on. Then a deep, booming voice whispered in my ear.

" _Yes . . . Come to me, little one . . ._ "

"Did you hear that?" I asked. Perhaps I had spoken that out loud, because all of a sudden, the grove grew quiet. All of the spirits were looking at me, some quizzically, others just plain confused. Iroh put a firm supportive hand on my shoulder.

"Everything okay?" he asked, his voice a mixture of warmth and concern.

"Nothing," I muttered, not wanting to put him off his ease. "I must have hearing things." This was a bold-faced lie, and I knew it. I knew full well what I had just heard, but what did it mean? "I'm sorry for causing such a scene," I added, not wanting to trouble Iroh with what I heard.

Iroh smiled warmly at me. He beckoned me to sit down on the grass, which I obliged. He sat down next to me.

"Xai Bau," he started, "have you ever heard the story of Avatar Wan?"

"Who's Avatar Wan?" I asked curiously.

"The very first Avatar," Iroh explained. "During the Harmonic Convergence, he fused with Raava to battle Vaatu and bring balance to the world. But he wasn't always like this."

And so he explained to me how Avatar Wan grew from humble beginnings on a settlement on a fire lion turtle and how he had lived with the spirits for two years and learned their ways. He also explained how Wan had also separated Vaatu and Raava, bringing imbalance to the world, and divided the spiritual and physical planes. I couldn't help but frown. What was the point of that? Didn't this Wan character know that dividing the planes caused only more imbalance? I kept this to myself, not wanting to upset Iroh.

"Master Iroh," I asked curiously, "how did the White Lotus come to be in the first place?"

"I'm glad you asked, little one," Iroh answered. A few crickets chirped in the distance and the sun descended even further into the horizon. "Here is how our organization came to be." And so he told me all about the origins of the White Lotus, how it had originally began as a meeting of old masters in an ancient Earth Kingdom city millennia ago.

Time passed, and before we knew it, it was getting dark out. As soon as Iroh had finished, he put his hand on my shoulder again and we headed back for the material world. Next thing I knew, I was back in the Jasmine Dragon as night had officially settled over the city. I came back knowing a great deal more about the spirits and the order than I had ever learned in my entire life, and I knew that right then and there, I would never be the same again.

Entry 9:

Twenty-six or so years had passed since I updated my last entry, and a lot has changed since then. Not only had the White Lotus set up a new base in this place called Republic City, but I was now older, wiser, and more experienced in the affairs of spirits, and had officially become a member of the White Lotus. I had begun reading more literature and had started working alongside Iroh and Piandao in White Lotus security affairs. I also began questioning things more, specifically the direction the organization was going.

It all started when the mobster named Yakone showed up and caused trouble in the city. I had just gotten up from my quarters and was on my way to the mess hall for breakfast when I saw the other White Lotus elders huddled in a circle around a radio set, somber countenances etched onto their faces. Iroh and Piandao, in particular, looked solemn and deeply troubled.

"What's wrong, Master?" I asked Piandao. He turned to face me, still wearing the same grave expression on his face.

"It's Yakone," he answered simply. "He has struck again, and this time he attacked the Avatar."

 _So?_ I thought to myself. _Isn't the Avatar more than capable of handling this himself?_ I didn't say this, of course, but rather chose a different approach. Clearing my throat, I continued, "Is he all right? The Avatar, I mean."

"Of course," Iroh answered, still grave. "There's no doubt about it. But this recent attack has forced me to reconsider the purpose of the White Lotus."

My heart sank like a sinking Fire Nation freighter. "What do you mean?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Up until now, the goal of the White Lotus was to bring peace and stability to the world," Jeong Jeong started, boring his eyes into mine. "But now that that goal has been accomplished, it seems that we must now focus our energies on protecting the Avatar."

"In other words," another man added, "we _must_ become the bodyguards for the Avatar."

My worst fears had been realized. The White Lotus would no longer be focusing its time and energy on protecting the world at large, but rather squarely on the Avatar. I forced myself to take a deep breath, so as not to appear angry in front of the other masters.

"I see," I responded, in a tone that was clearly forced into calm. "I respect this decision." I turned around and stormed back up to my quarters, having officially lost my appetite, then covered my face with my pillow.

This was what I feared would happen. The White Lotus had turned its backs on the ideals on which it was founded, and now, it was nothing more than a glorified praetorian guard for the Avatar. How disgraceful.

* * *

Later that day, the White Lotus met up with Avatar Aang and discussed with him how from this point forward, they would serve as his bodyguards. I watched the entire scene from the sidelines in disgust and frustration. It appeared that there was not a chance that the organization would back down from its stance of protecting the Avatar as if he were a glorified celebrity. When Piandao motioned for me to shake hands with the Avatar, I went up to him with the most insincere smile that I can muster, and shook his hand with an extra-firm grip.

"It will be an _honor_ to work with you, Avatar," I said to him, trying to mask the sarcasm and insincerity in my voice. After we stopped shaking hands, I turned around and glowered both the organization and the Avatar as soon as their backs were turned.

To think so long ago that I used to look up to the Avatar- I shook my head in disgust. As of now, the Avatar was my greatest enemy, whether he knew it or not, because he was standing in the way of true unity and freedom. Now that the White Lotus had officially changed its modus operandi, someone needed to do something to preserve the way that it should have been.

And that someone would be me.


End file.
